What is the least common multiple of $9$ and $6$ ? $\text{lcm}(9, 6) = $
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $9$ and $6$. We know that $9 \times 6$ (or $54$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $9$ until we find a number divisible by $6$. $9, 18$ So, the least common multiple of $9$ and $6$ is $18$.